Au Revoir (Reedición)
by Yuuko Shiroi
Summary: Soul se le declara a la chica que ama, ella acepta ser su novia. Maka debe decirle una verdad a Soul que no quería comentarle ¿Qué será?
1. Capitulo 1

¡Hola! Este fic la verdad ya lo había subido pero cuando tenía 13 años, eso ya fue hace más de 5 años, y como las cosas cambiaron aquí debo subir todo de nuevo. Ahora sólo edité algunas cosas ya que no quiero variar mucho lo que había escrito en ese entonces, la redacción no era muy buena pero hacía lo que podía, en fin menos bla bla y a leer

Soul Eater no es mío sino de su autor Okubo Atsushi, pero la historia si es original mía~

 **Capítulo 1:**

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca, contemplando el cielo nocturno en una plaza. El joven albino vio una hermosa estrella fugaz atravesar el firmamento.

— ¿La has visto? —le preguntó a su acompañante, la muchacha a su lado asintió y luego le sonrió encantadoramente.

— Por supuesto y he pedido un deseo —le contestó, él le miró fascinado, pero la curiosidad fue mayor y no se contuvo de preguntar:

— ¿Qué has deseado? —la muchacha medito unos segundos si responderle o no, luego comentó:

— Que este momento junto a ti no sea el último que pasamos así

— Eso tenlo por seguro —la joven recargó su rostro en el hombro del muchacho junto a ella y soltó un suspiro. Él tomó su mano y luego la besó.

— Tengo algo que decirte…

— ¿Sí? —preguntó la muchacha.

— Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia oficialmente —la chica con sorpresa se separó del muchacho y le miró directo a los ojos. Él sonreía, enseñando sus filosos dientes, la joven entonces impulsivamente le abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado al chico de ojos carmesí, a lo que él no dudo en corresponder. Estuvieron así largo rato hasta que luego se separaron por falta de aire, sus respiraciones se encontraban un tanto agitadas, ambos con el sonrojo a flor de piel.

— Soul… acepto ser tu novia —el mencionado sonrió de forma cool, pero el sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer.

— No sabes cómo me alegro —y volvieron a besarse.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió, como cualquiera otra. Maka se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando Soul llegó junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó la rubia mientras seguía con su labor, se volteó levemente sin descuidar la cocina, miró al albino quien sonreía, parecía que estaba en las nubes— ¿Soul? —El joven entonces volvió a la realidad

— ¿Ah? —preguntó. En definitiva, el chico no le estaba prestando atención.

— Nada, olvídalo —Maka siguió en lo suyo.

— Maka, lo siento es que estaba pensando en lo de anoche —miró a su compañera con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la anterior, si es que era eso posible.

— Lo… ¿de anoche? —Maka le miró sin entender nada de lo que el albino decía. Soul entonces dejó de sonreír. Miró a Maka y luego comentó:

— Olvídalo, no lo entenderías —y tomó su lugar en la mesa, esperando a que Maka sirviera el desayuno. La rubia se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, al instante comenzó a servir el desayuno, el cual transcurrió en completo silencio.

Ambos iban de camino al Shibusen, caminaban sin conversar de nada, algo poco usual en la pareja, Soul cada tanto daba un suspiro y miraba se soslayo a su técnico. Maka no comprendía porque Soul se encontraba tan extraño con ella, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos y confiaban el uno en el otro. En el camino se encontraron con Black Star y Tsubaki, quienes le saludaron animadamente.

— ¡Hola simples mortales! —gritó Black Star mientras agitaba su mano en el aire, Maka y Soul le miraron, mientras Tsubaki sonreía nerviosa— Ya extrañaban ver a su Dios ¡Debe haber sido un tormentoso fin de semana sin verme!

— Claro, lo que digas Black Star —exclamó Maka.

— Oye Black Star ¿Qué tal si echamos una carrera? Apuesto a que te gano

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —y soltó una risotada —¡Un hombre tan Big como yo jamás perderá ante un sujeto como tú!

— Entonces aceptas el desafío ¿No?

— Jamás me he acobardado ante uno, Soul —entonces ambos salieron corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Tsubaki y Maka. Cuando ya se habían perdido de su vista Tsubaki miró a Maka y preguntó:

— Maka… ¿Ya se lo has dicho? —la rubia miró a su amiga y sonrió débilmente.

— No… Tsubaki, me falta valor para decírselo

— Pero Maka, no puedes seguir más tiempo así… estás sufriendo demasiado

— Lo sé – Suspiró y luego continuó —Tsubaki, lo he pensando y… creo que lo mejor es no decírselo además, creo que Soul no confía ya en mí… me está ocultando algo

— ¿Cómo crees? Es decir, ustedes se tienen una confianza increíble que ni siquiera Black Star y yo podríamos igualar

— ¿Lo crees?

— No lo creo, lo sé -Tsubaki sonrió y con ello tranquilizó un poco a Maka.

— Tienes razón, han de ser alucinaciones mías…

— Entonces ¿Se lo dirás?

— Tsubaki, se lo diré

En otro sitio, cerca del Shibusen, caminaban Soul y Black Star, iban en silencio hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo.

— Vaya excusa hombre —exclamó Black Star— ¿Hasta cuándo planeas esquivarla?

— Lo que haga falta

— Pero Soul, la estás haciendo sufrir… todos los días inventas una nueva excusa para no estar con ella

— Tú no lo comprendes Black Star, yo conozco los sentimientos de Maka y no puedo corresponderle, por eso es lo mejor mantenerla alejada y no decirle la verdad, la lastimaría –el albino dio un pesado suspiro.

— Si tú crees que eso es lo correcto, no puedo hacer nada por cambiar la situación

Al poco rato, ya todos se encontraban en el Shibusen. Fueron hasta su aula, allí encontraron a Kid y Chrona que se encontraban acaramelados.

— Tan temprano y ya se están demostrando cuanto se aman —sonrió Tsubaki.

— Es que el amor es así, no existe un horario fijo para hacerle saber a Chrona cuanto la quiero —la susodicha se sonrojó mientras era abrazada por su novio, él entonces depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica quien rió nerviosa.

— Lo mejor será que entremos al salón —comentó Maka mientras la melancolía se apoderaba de ella. Algo en su interior le decía que cuando Soul se enterara de sus sentimientos, él la rechazaría.

Ya en la noche, Maka y Soul se encontraban en casa. Maka preparaba la cena mientras que el albino se encontraba viendo televisión.

— Oye Soul… ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? – preguntó la rubia nerviosa.

— Ah… —el joven meditó unos segundos la pregunta y luego respondió— ¿No, por qué?

— Bueno… es que yo quería decirte algo

— Bien, pero primero cenemos ¿Sí? Es que no quiero perder el apetito — a Maka le quedó dando vueltas en la mente la última frase del chico ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso él sabía algo?

— Está bien —le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Al acabar de cocinar, Maka sirvió la cena. Soul tomó su lugar frente a la rubia, ambos comían en silencio. Hasta que Maka decidió hablar.

— Oye Soul

— ¿Hmm? —el albino seguía comiendo.

— Yo quería saber… si tú sigues confiando en mí —el albino entonces la miró, con dificultad tragó lo que se hallaba en su boca, suspiró y luego habló.

— No es que no confíe en ti Maka, eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes

— ¿Entonces? – El joven apartó los cubiertos y el plato.

— Gracias Maka, he perdido el apetito —Suspiró y miró a los ojos a su técnico— Maka… como comienzo

— No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo disponible para escucharte

— Bien —el peliblanco masajeó sus sienes y luego comenzó— Maka, estoy saliendo con una chica y estoy enamorado de ella —Maka sintió como su mundo se venía abajo ¿Cómo era eso posible? Siempre había pensado que Soul estaba enamorado de ella, siempre le había salvado cuando la situación lo requería, siempre había confiado en él y por sobretodo siempre procuraba hacer lo que él quería.

— Ya veo —dijo la rubia. Su mirada se oscureció siendo oculta tras su flequillo.

— Es por eso que te he estado esquivando, no es por ti, es por mí. No quiero que mi novia me deje, es que es bastante celosa e insegura de sí misma —pausó unos segundos— además, ya sabía lo que ibas a decirme —Maka parpadeó sin comprender lo último.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

— Bueno, yo se que tú estás enamorada de mí —Maka abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡Serás idiota! – Se puso de pie molesta y le gritó— ¡Claro que estoy enamorada de ti, pero no era eso lo que quería decirte! —lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la rubia, Soul se sorprendió.

— ¿Entonces? —Maka restregó sus ojos con sus manos y continuó.

— Soul, ya no seguiré siendo tu técnico —cogió aire y prosiguió— Me iré de Death City, a recorrer el mundo junto a mi madre… y jamás regresaré

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo siento Soul, no quería decirte mis sentimientos por eso… no quería decirte la verdad. Dentro de unos días me iré, mi madre vendrá por mí

— ¿Spirit está de acuerdo?

— El tampoco lo sabe, pero he sufrido lo suficiente Soul. Sé que amas a Blair, ella me lo ha dicho —el albino se quedó mudo. Blair le había prometido no decirle nada a Maka para no hacerle sufrir, pero ahora que hacía memoria era la misma Blair quien le había dicho que Maka estaba enamorada de él ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y estúpido? Pero estaba enamorado de esa maldita gata y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. La rubia entonces liberó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y tan rápido como pudo se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor acumulado en su alma.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola nuevamente, como mencioné anteriormente no quise cambiar muchas cosas en el primer capítulo, más que todo corregí la ortografía de ese entonces, aquí será prácticamente lo mismo, sólo arreglar algunos detalles. Pero eso igual toma tiempo por lo que quizás suba todos los días un capítulo hasta llegar al 5

Como saben Soul Eater no es mío, sino de Ohkubo Atsushi.

 **Capítulo 2:**

El sol podía verse perfectamente a través de los cristales de la ventana del departamento que compartían Soul y Maka, ambos en ese momento ya se encontraban desayunando pero no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, lo que era algo incómodo para los dos pero no harían mucho al respecto, ninguno tenía ganas de hablar. Esta última terminó rápidamente de comer lo que tenía en su plato y se paró de donde estaba sentada para dirigir su mirada a su por ahora compañero.

Soul he quedado de verme con Tsubaki, así que iré antes ¿Sí? —no dejó que el contrario le respondiese y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, mientras menos tiempo pasara con su arma mejor sería, de todos modos debía acostumbrarse a que ya no estaría con él.

— Perdón Maka… —susurró el albino, sabía bien que la chica ya no se encontraba en su hogar pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la forma de actuar de su técnico.

Transcurridos unos minutos camino a Shibusen iban una pelinegra y una rubia caminando a paso regular mientras intentaban entablar una conversación fluida sin tener mucho éxito.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer, Maka? —le interrogó Tsubaki a su amiga manteniendo una mirada atenta en ella.

— ¿La verdad? Mal… —la chica de orbes jades soltó un suspiro y miró a su acompañante fingiendo una sonrisa intentando no demostrar como en verdad se sentía en aquellos momentos— Me dijo que está enamorado de Blair y que ya sabía sobre mis sentimientos

Lo lamento mucho —le respondió la contraria sintiéndose culpable, ya que le había incitado a decirle a Soul— yo te dije que hablaras con él —le era inevitable no demostrar su preocupación y agobio.

— No te preocupes —le dedicó una sonrisa— yo ya sabía que esto pasaría, de todos modos Blair ya se había encargado de informarme —dejó de caminar y bajó la cabeza mientras contenía el deseo de largarse a llorar allí mismo— de cierto modo me siento aliviada… —murmuró y al terminar de decir eso algunas traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Sabía que debía ser fuerte pero ¿Cómo podía cerrar su corazón para no seguir siendo lastimada? En verdad le dolía lo que había sucedido pero ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer

— Es mejor si tratas de no recordar lo que sucedió —Tsubaki rodeó el cuerpo de su amiga en un protector abrazo mientras que con una mano acariciaba suavemente su cabeza para darle a entender que estaba allí con ella y no la dejaría.

La rubia dejó que su amiga la abrazara y se aferró a su ropa rompiendo a llorar sobre su pecho, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro en ese momento y ya no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, así que no le quedaba más opción que esa. Se mantuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que el llanto de a poco fue cesando.

— Tienes razón —exclamó por fin Maka separándose de su amiga restregando sus ojos, borrando toda huella de que hubiese sollozado— ahora lo mejor es ir a hablar con Shinigami-sama y mi padre

Está bien —respondió dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, para luego sonreírle dulcemente a su amiga— aquí estaré brindándote mi apoyo incondicional

Unas horas más tarde en la Death Room se encontraba Shinigami-sama siendo acompañado por el padre de Maka, a quienes intentaba explicarles la situación.

— ¡Maka! —lloriqueaba Spirit intentado abrazar a su hija inútilmente — ¡No puedes irte! ¡Dejarás a papá solo! —chillaba el hombre

— Maka—chan ¿Estás segura de querer irte? —preguntó por fin Shinigami-sama mirando atentamente a la alumna— estarás completamente sola, sin nadie a quién recurrir en caso de que algo malo te ocurra —intentaba él también convencer a la joven para que desistiera de su "absurda" idea de marcharse de Shibusen y de Death City a un lugar completamente ajeno.

— Es por eso que me iré, quiero conocer gente nueva con la que compartir en mi diario vivir —ella estaba completamente decidida y nadie ni nada le haría cambiar de parecer, su decisión estaba tomada.

— Eres una de nuestras mejores alumnas no puedo permitir que te vayas de Shibusen —exclamó un tanto enojado Shinigami-sama, ya notando que ella no se dejaba convencer, debía recurrir a sus últimos recursos.

— Lo siento ya he tomado mi decisión y la llevaré a cabo les guste o no. En una semana dejaré Death City, tal vez para siempre —les respondió ya bastante cansada de que siguieran insistiendo en que no se fuera, ella ya había tomado una decisión y la llevaría cabo.

— Maka eres aún muy pequeña para dejar tu hogar —Spirit intentaba hablar con autoridad en frente de su hija— yo siendo tu padre no te lo permitiré —se opuso drásticamente a la joven. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Lo siento, pero hace bastante tiempo deje de cumplir reglas que tú me imponías, además soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hago y ni siquiera vivo contigo como para hacerte caso a lo que dices —argumentó en su defensa la menor de los presentes

— Apenas tienes 14 años, eres el bebé de papá —lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos del pelirrojo, jamás pensó escuchar algo así por parte de su hija, saber que Maka pensaba así le dolía en el fondo de su corazón, porque él también lo tenía, tal vez algo oculto pero lo tenía al fin y al cabo.

— Ya te lo dije y no me hagas repetirlo —muy en el fondo de su corazón debía admitir que no quería irse, pero era el único modo de hacerse más fuerte.

— ¡Pues quiero que me lo repitas, muchachita! —Spirit estaba perdiendo el control.

— ¡Me iré! ¡Aunque el mundo entero se oponga! —dicho esto la joven se retiró del lugar, mientras que Spirit cedía ante sus deseos de desbordar lágrimas, chillando patéticamente al tiempo que gritaba desconsolado el nombre de su hija.

— Oye, Spirit—kun —llamó su atención Shinigami-sama, el hombre no le hacía caso, hasta que a los pocos minutos recibió un gran Shinigami-Chop. El pelirrojo entonces dejo de gritar y una vez en el suelo semiconsciente miró a su interlocutor.

Tenemos que idear un plan para que se quede —dijo decidido Shinigami-sama a lo que Spirit asintió preocupado porque su hija se fuera a ir de Death City.

El día pasó rápidamente. Así que las dos amigas decidieron que era hora de averiguar donde se quedaría la más baja de ellas.

— Tsubaki —susurró Maka— al final no fui capaz de decirle la verdad a Soul— suspiró pesadamente— Le mentí

Tsubaki le miró sin comprender a que se refería con lo que decía

— Le dije que me iría de viaje con mi madre por el mundo, no que me iré a otra ciudad para cambiar de ambiente

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Maka? —preguntó la pelinegra preocupada— se supone que tenías que decirle la verdad

— ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Si alguien decide buscarme para que vuelva al Shibusen… porque no lo quiero hacer —a Maka se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sentía deseos de llorar una vez más, pero no cedería ante sus impulsos.

— Está bien no importa, lo que vale es que le dijiste que te ibas —le respondió de forma tranquila, cosa que era usual en ella.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —preguntó Maka mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

Claro que sí

Luego de caminar bastante rato encontraron el hogar perfecto para Maka, se trataba de un pequeño departamento que contaba con lo justo y necesario para ella. Incluyendo que la renta era económica, pues Tsubaki le ayudaría a pagarla

— ¡Genial! —exclamó feliz Maka— ahora sabrás donde me vengo a vivir pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor

Claro que no se lo diré a nadie, no te quiero provocar problemas y no quiero perder tu amistad —sonrió Tsubaki, luego de hablar con el dueño del lugar, cancelaron los dos primeros meses de renta para que Maka luego pudiese conseguir un trabajo para costear la misma.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Maka le dijo a su padre que se iría de Death City, en los cuales Soul y su técnico no se dirigían palabra alguna, la chica decidió que era mejor que su viaje se realizara antes de lo pensado ya que sospechaba que Shinigami-sama y Spirit planeaban algo para impedir que se fuera del lugar. Así que por lo mismo, Maka decidió irse con anticipación de la ciudad sin decírselo a nadie más que a su mejor amiga Tsubaki.

— Es la hora de irme —habló Maka mientras sonreía con melancolía— Tsubaki te extrañaré mucho

—Yo también te extrañaré mucho —Tsubaki le obsequió una cálida sonrisa—pero seguiremos en contacto ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí —Maka abrazó fuertemente a su amiga— mi autobús está a punto de partir así que esto sería un hasta pronto —se separó de su amiga y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirse luego de lo que estaba haciendo.

— Se te extrañará mucho por aquí Maka —murmuró Tsubaki conteniendo sus deseos de llorar. Maka miró por la ventanilla del autobús y se despidió con la mano de su amiga, cediendo por fin ante las ganas de sollozar. Le sonrió por última vez a la chica quién miraba con agobio como Maka se marchaba no solo de Death City, sino también de la vida de muchos de sus habitantes.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para Tsubaki, puesto que luego de despedirse de su amiga se fue directo a su casa para descansar ya que no lo había hecho en toda la semana. Aunque al vivir con Black Star eso era algo realmente difícil de hacer.

Al día siguiente un gran alboroto estaba ocurriendo en la Death Room, ya que cierta chica se había ido sin avisar a nadie más que a su amiga, eso había causado un gran disturbio en Shibusen.

— ¡Mi Maka! ¡Se ha ido sin siquiera decirle adiós a su padre! —lloriqueaba Spirit mientras era observado con pena por todos aquellos presentes en el sitio – ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! —chillaba, hasta que fue silenciado por Shinigami-sama con uno de sus famosos "Shinigami-Chop" una vez más.

— No deberías preocuparte tanto por Maka —dijo Soul mientras comenzaba a alborotar su cabellera con una de sus manos para intentar apartar el aburrimiento— de seguro está feliz con su madre, ya que se irían de viaje por el mundo entero —sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Qué se iría con Kami? —el pelirrojo le miró con duda— eso es imposible, a mí me ha dicho que se iría de Death City porque quería cambiar de ambiente —finalizó mientras una gran incógnita se planteaba en la mente de los presentes.

Entonces ¿A quién de los dos le mintió? —preguntó Soul un poco enojado ya que había la posibilidad de que Maka no le estuviera diciendo la verdad, y eso sí que le dolía. Pese a todo el confiaba en su ex técnico, y que ella no confiase en él, le hacía sentir sumamente mal.

Al mismo tiempo que en la Death Room tenían aquella conversación llena de dudas, en otra ciudad una chica de ojos jade estaba siendo presentada frente a su nuevo salón de clases.

Ella es su nueva compañera —dijo el maestro frente al curso mientras Maka ingresaba al salón— su nombre es Maka Albarn, viene de Death City y se trasladó del Shibusen

Al finalizar de hablar el maestro, provocó que la mayoría de los alumnos de aquel salón comenzaran a murmurar cosas. El profesor indicó a Maka donde instalarse, pues sería su lugar a partir de ese día. Ella asintió y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado. Al tomar su lugar muchos de sus ahora compañeros de clases se levantaron de su sitio y la rodearon para preguntarle cosas.

— ¿Tienes novio? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

— ¿Eres técnico o arma? —cuestionó otro.

— ¿No tienes un hermano mayor? —le dijo una chica.

— Bueno primero que todo no estoy interesada en tener novio, no responderé si soy arma o técnico y no, no tengo hermanos — respondió un tanto agobiada la pobre rubia, sentía que iba a estallar y golpearía a más de uno de sus nuevos compañeros con su famosísimo "Maka-Chop". Al recordar eso, se deprimió cosa que el profesor notó.

— Chicos es suficiente por hoy —exclamó— ¡Están molestando a su compañera! —entonces los jóvenes alumnos luego de rezongar volvieron a sus sitios correspondientes, pero más de uno cada tanto miraba con curiosidad a la joven de verdes ojos.

La primera hora de clases pasó rápidamente para su sorpresa, era una clase "normal" tendría que adaptarse a las cosas que enseñaban allí. Apenas habían dado el receso ella salió del salón para empezar a caminar por los pasillos, aun no conocía nadie por allí por lo que pensaba que al igual que en otros lugares nadie le hablaría mucho.

— ¡Maka-chan! —gritó una muchacha acompañada de otras dos chicas— ven a conversar con nosotras —la invitaron para que saliera con ellas.

— Gracias —Maka les sonrió, pues estaba feliz de que sus compañeras intentaran integrarla— pero lo siento mucho, de verdad —suspiró— por ahora tengo algo que hacer antes que juntarme con ustedes

— ¿Nos vemos luego?

— ¡Claro! —dicho esto Maka se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, pero otro grupito de chicas la acorralaron contra una pared para llenarla nuevamente de preguntas sin sentido "Maldición, no otra vez" Pensó. En ese mismo instante sintió que alguien le tomaba por el brazo y la sacaba corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni percatarse de quién le había "salvado" del acoso. A los pocos minutos, se encontraban ya lo suficientemente lejos de todos aquellos que podían seguir con el interrogatorio.

— Gracias por sacarme de allí Maka y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia algún lugar, cuando el antiguo salvador ahora imprudente según la rubia le había tomado bruscamente por el brazo y la acorralaba contra un muro, al igual que lo habían hecho hace rato.

— Nada de gracias, dime ¿Eres técnico o arma? – Maka entonces miró al chico frente a ella. Algo llamó inmediatamente su atención de aquel joven. Sus ojos, eran de color rubí…

— Y tú ¿con qué derecho me tratas así? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Y también comienzas a tratarme como el resto — Le dijo un tanto enojada la chica. — ¿Es que aquí son todos así de extraños? —

— Aquí la única extraña eres tú – Exclamó el muchacho mientras la escrutaba con la mirada, Maka se estremeció y el joven volvió a hablar – Respóndeme niña ¿Eres técnico o arma? —

— A ti eso no te incumbe – Maka bufó molesta y apartó bruscamente al chico para irse del lugar, y lo estaba haciendo cuando el muchacho exclamó:

—Eso quiere decir que eres técnico ¿verdad? — ¿Cómo lo sabía él? ¿Acaso era muy evidente? — Supuse bien – Sonrió el chico. — Yo soy un arma – Le dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? — Se detuvo de golpe la rubia y se giró para ver al joven esta vez prestándole más atención

— Lo que has oído – Se rió con burla — ¿O es que acaso eres sorda? O tal vez… seas tonta y por eso has huido de Shibusen – Esa frase indignó a Maka, infló los mofletes y caminó entonces hasta donde se encontraba aquel chico — ¡Eres insoportable Soul! – Gritó y con una enciclopedia que sacó de quién sabe donde golpeó al chico dándole su conocido "Maka—Chop" que en realidad, era un golpe inédito en aquel lugar. A los pocos segundos reaccionó percatándose de lo que había hecho – Lo lamento, yo no quise – Intentó disculparse inútilmente.

— ¿Soul? Así se llamaba tu antiguo compañero ¿verdad? – Preguntó

— ¿Soul? ¿Quién ha nombrado a ese imbécil? —murmuró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz mientras centraba su mirada en el suelo.

— Así que si era tu compañero —se burló.

— Sí, y era insoportable al igual que tú. Adiós —comenzó a caminar para irse del sitio dejando solo a aquel chico "Acosador"

— ¡Espera! —el joven la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar junto a ella— creo que hemos comenzado de mala manera ¿Verdad?

— Dímelo tú

— Está bien, lo lamento… ¿Feliz?

— Un poco —dijo Maka esta vez dejando de caminar, miró al chico y le sonrió — ¿Es cierto que tienes sangre de arma?

— ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— Pero eso es imposible, si eres un arma ¿Por qué no estás en el Shibusen? — preguntó desconcertada Maka.

— Esa es una larga historia —suspiró el chico mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— Adelante, te escucho —exclamó Maka incitándole a que él le contara la razón.

— Te la contaré pero… — una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del joven— tendrás que contarme el porqué estás aquí, imagino que has huido de Shibusen ¿Verdad?

— Bueno, sí y no

— ¿Eh? —el chico no comprendía palabra alguna de lo que la rubia había dicho.

— En fin… —suspiró Maka— dime tú porqué no estás en el Shibusen, luego te diré mi motivo.

— Está bien… En resumen, lo que sucede es que mis padres encuentran estúpido el Shibusen —suspiró resignado— cuando me di cuenta de que tenía sangre de arma no les quise decir, ya que ellos me rechazarían y uno de mis sueños era ir ahí —finalizó un poco triste el chico.

— Pero entonces ¿Qué haces si no estás en el Shibusen? —preguntó curiosa la rubia.

— Pues yo trabajo —soltó como si nada.

— Pero eres bastante joven para trabajar, con suerte tienes 14 o 15 años ¿me equivoco?

—El chico rió sardónico y con una de sus manos acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la rubia— eres bastante inocente ¿verdad? —sonrió— no todas las personas tienen una vida fácil ¿lo sabías? Yo soy el sustento de mi familia, trabajo de modelo

— Maka apartó rápidamente la mano del joven también ruborizada y rió con sorna— ¿Tú crees que caeré en esa broma de niños? Si lo creíste estás muy equivocado —le dijo esta vez a punto de llorar de la risa— ¿De verdad eres modelo?

— ¡Claro que sí! —suspiró— te estoy diciendo la verdad, si no lo crees pregúntale a cualquiera si es verdad si soy o no modelo y ya verás —le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

— Está bien te creo —intentó dejar de reír pero le resultaba difícil, cuando logró calmarse continuó— Siguiendo en lo que estábamos ¿te gustaría ser Death Scythe?

— ¿Ahora tú estás de broma?

—Maka se sorprendió y se decepcionó al escuchar aquella frase. Por un momento pensó que podría seguir siendo técnico, esta vez de aquel chico, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó al instante.

— ¡Claro que me gustaría! Por eso es que estoy hablando contigo —rió al ver la cara de Maka cargada de desilusión, volvió a acariciar el rostro de la chica con su mano— No me podía perder la oportunidad de tener un técnico para así conseguir mi meta y transformarme en guadaña mortal —le dijo feliz, Maka también sonrió pero esta vez con timidez. No podía creer que había hecho el tonto.

— Entonces… — Susurró apartando una vez más la mano del chico — Si gustas puedo ser tu técnico —sonrió— por cierto, no te pases de listo conmigo. No funcionará —su sonrisa se amplió más aún al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su interlocutor— ¿Qué tipo de arma eres? —le interrogó sin rodeos.

— Soy una guadaña y sí, quiero ser tu arma —respondió el chico de mirada carmesí— ya veremos luego si pasarme de listo funciona o no —sonrió sardónico, esta vez fue Maka quién se sorprendió.

— Soy Maka Albarn, Ex téc… No, digo Técnico de Guadaña —aquella frase la dijo con un poco de tristeza, el saber que el muchacho frente a ella era también una guadaña al igual que Soul, le había hecho sentir mal.

— Yo soy Hitsugi Yami y es un placer para mí tener una técnico tan linda como tú —mantuvo una gran sonrisa en el rostro, había escuchado lo que dijo la contraria pero aun así no le haría mucho caso—y es un placer para ti tener por compañero a un chico tan guapo como yo ¿verdad? —rió irónico.

— Maka… — Exclamó la rubia mientras sacaba su enciclopedia, Hitsugi le miró sin comprender. Luego lo recordó pero demasiado tarde. Maka ya había estampado el libro en su cabeza— ¡Chop! —finalizó y el joven Hitsugi estaba ya semiinconsciente en el piso.

— No estoy para bromas, ya te lo había dicho —argumentó Maka al tiempo que la campana señalaba que las clases que a continuación seguían ya estaban por comenzar.

En tanto, mientras Maka se encontraba haciendo nuevas amistades, Tsubaki estaba metida en un gran problema ya que Shinigami-sama la había llamado por ocultar que Maka se había fugado de Death City.

— Tsubaki —exclamó Shinigami-sama con un tono de voz digamos… intentando regañar a la pelinegra, pero sin mucho éxito— sabemos a la perfección que quieres mucho a Maka y siempre te contaba sus secretos… Así que por favor dinos… —no alcanzó a finalizar cuando Spirit le interrumpió.

— ¡Tsubaki—chan! —lloriqueaba el pelirrojo— ¡Por favor dime donde está mi pequeña! —lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos del hombre.

— Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó la joven de azules ojos— No les puedo responder esa pregunta, eso es un secreto entre Maka y yo —finalizó e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a los mayores.

— Por lo menos dinos si se fue con su madre o fue a otro colegio —insistió Soul mientras su mirada reflejaba rabia reprimida – Eso al menos no nos lo puedes ocultar

— "Lo siento Maka" fue lo que pensó antes de soltar un largo suspiro— Ella se fue a otro colegio pero no tuvo el valor de decírtelo Soul. No quería que le arruinaras su nueva vida —eso al albino le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— Así que me mintió a mí —intentó controlarse para no gritar— No puedo creer que no haya confiado en mí, su mejor amigo

— Ni siquiera tienes derecho a llamarte su amigo Soul, no después de lo que hiciste —dijo enojada Tsubaki. Shinigami-sama y Spirit miraron a la pelinegra sin comprender de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—Soul se percató de aquella mirada, y antes de que comenzaran con el interrogatorio actuó— Tenemos que hablar, Tsubaki —dicho eso, Soul tomó de la mano a Tsubaki y se la llevo lejos del lugar.

Ambos salieron de la Death Room y se alejaron lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Spirit no se enterara de que Maka se había ido prácticamente por su culpa, por haberla hecho sufrir aún cuando él no lo quiso así.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora Soul? —preguntó Tsubaki sin comprender el porqué el albino la había sacado así del sitio— ¿No será que me quieres hablar de Maka, ahora que se ha ido? —le reprochó con algo de molestia.

— Si, te quiero hablar de ella

— Ya no te servirá de nada, de hecho no sirve que hables conmigo. Tu problema es con ella ¿Verdad Soul?

— Lo sé… pero necesito saber qué es lo que te dijo —Tsubaki dio un suspiro algo pesado, no le gustaba para nada aquella situación.

— Hombres… ¿Cómo entenderlos cuando ni siquiera ustedes se entienden?

— Lo sé, la he cagado… Tsubaki por favor —imploró Soul con arrepentimiento en su voz.

— Está bien Soul… sólo me dijo que la habías rechazado. Qué no correspondías sus sentimientos porque estabas enamorado de Blair —Soul enarcó una ceja y luego rió con burla.

—Tsubaki le miró sin comprender su actitud.

— ¿Eso es todo? Será tonta a veces

— ¿A qué te refieres con "eso es todo"? ¿No te importa saber cómo se sintió Maka?

— Claro que me importa Tsubaki, de no ser así ¿Estaría yo hablando contigo ahora? —se defendió Soul.

— Ahora me dirás… —se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a fingir la voz de Soul, sin mucho éxito — ¿Sabes qué? Me di cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorado de Maka y no lo supe sino hasta que ella se fue —rió la pelinegra .

— Es así —el albino dio un suspiro.

— Vamos Soul, yo no estoy para tus juegos, y Maka mucho menos —comenzó a caminar— a pesar de todo, espero que tu relación con Blair vaya bien

— ¡Pero realmente estoy enamorado de Maka! —pronunció algo exaltado, no le gustaba que la pelinegra no le creyera lo que decía.

—Tsubaki se quedó quieta y se volteo a mirar a Soul una vez más.

— ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? Déjame adivinar… ¿tuviste relaciones íntimas con Blair y notaste que solo es un capricho? —sonrió sardónica, algo que nadie esperaba ver.

— Has acertado en todo lo que dijiste —suspiró Soul abrumado— Tsubaki… ¿Me puedes ayudar a buscarla? Quisiera enmendar mi error

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Soul sin poder creerse lo que había escuchado.

— No lo haré

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Soul sin comprender el motivo de Tsubaki para negarse a su petición.

— Porque ella esta rehaciendo su vida y no pretendo que por tu culpa siga sufriendo. Ya la has lastimado suficiente —la chica allí presente ya estaba bastante molesta.

— ¿Rehaciendo su vida?

— Ella se fue para olvidarse de ti

— Pues con mayor razón la buscaré… necesito —murmuró para sí mismo más que para Tsubaki— necesito aclarar las cosas con ella —esta vez habló más alto para que Tsubaki le escuchara— por favor Tsubaki, ayúdame a encontrarla

— Lo siento Soul. Le prometí a Maka no decirle a nadie donde se encuentra ella ahora —sonrió— no es por ti, es por ella. Y una promesa es una promesa

— Entonces le pediré ayuda a otra persona. No creas que me quedaré aquí esperando que tal vez Maka se digne a regresar solo porque sí. Tú y yo sabemos que tal vez eso nunca ocurra —cuando terminó de decir eso se fue de regreso a su departamento.

— Pues suerte, Soul —exclamó Tsubaki quién también regresó a su domicilio.

Continuará…


End file.
